Such Dominance
by Lady of the Mays
Summary: When Inuyasha ran away Sesshomaru thought it nothing more than an annoyance. Now a mysterious woman arrives and informs the Taishou's that he's been taken in by the Trade, an underground network that sells anything they get their hands on. By order of his father Sesshomaru infiltrates the Trade. But the Trade is a dangerous place. Even for those that rule it. AU.
1. Chapter 1 Beginings to Disaster

**Hi~ Everybody~! Lady of the Mays here, with new story. I'm sorry to say that I couldn't help but work on this baby. I really should get to my other fics but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. The inspiration fairy finally stopped and now that it's coming along, I want to hear what you all think about it. **

**A warning, this story will involve sex. **

**If you like, good, if you don't(Or are my little sister in this case, Cassie for the sake of your sissy's sanity please don't read this) hit the back button and leave. Or if you don't like fics with sex, stick around for the plot, it's interesting to say the least. **

**I don't even know where this came from so be gentle with your comments alright? This is the first time I'm writing adult situations as well, all advice or critiques are welcome of course and will help in later updates and fics.**

**As always I don't own Inuyasha, or any Yu yu Hakusho characters in this fic. And no it's _NOT _a crossover, I just thought adding some YYH characters would be fun. **

**The inspiration fairy _did_ give me a IY/YYH fic idea too, so if you really like that fandom along with my writing style; sit tight. It will come about. Eventually... I think ^_^" I blame the inspiration fairy for this. Too many ideas, so little inspiration for them. If I wasn't' afraid she'd leave me I'd whack her upside the head. **

**I'm also considering getting a Beta reader, I need someone to help me clean up the fics and keep me on track. If you know one, or happen to be a Beta, and want to work with me shoot me a PM.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings to Disaster

1 year ago

"I don't care you bastard! I don't want fuck to do with you, no matter what the old man says!"

"It doesn't matter what you want half breed. Father has already drawn up the contracts for the engagement and girl's father has agreed, by this time next year you will be wed to the girl. He's finalizing everything with him at this very moment."

"Sesshomaru you twisted fuck! It wasn't enough that you had to take my girlfriend, now I YOU'RE telling me I gotta marry some chick I couldn't give two fucks about?! I ain't gonna do it!"

"That female you were so infatuated with was using you to dig into the Taisho finances, it isn't my fault that she found me more pleasing to look at than you. You will do this Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled. "You should be thankful that the contract is for your marriage at all. Who would wed, and bed, a hanyou as uncouth as you? Another reason that your female left you, it continues to surprise me that any of the females you've courted put up with you for that long."

A growl tore itself from Inuyasha's throat, amber eyes became red with rage and jagged purple marks appeared on his handsome boyish face. He snarled at the older male, glistening fangs and pointed claws brandishing threateningly at him.

The door slammed open, a male very similar to the two arguing entering the room. "Enough Sesshomaru, you will not antagonize Inuyasha more than you already have, and you pup will calm down and listen to your elder brother."

The youngest male snarled and lunged at his sire, too enraged to care. It was too much; the loss of his mother only a few months ago, his female leaving him for another male, the taunts, jabs, at him just for being born a half-demon from his brother. He was SICK of it all!

Crimson flew from deadly claws, flowing down tanned flesh, a grunt of pain reverberated the room.

"Inuyasha!"

He ran, not looking back to his sire or older sibling, into the night. A daze of pain and rage coloring his vision.

Present

Sesshomaru Taishou, Vice President of Taishou industries, mentally sighed at the stack of papers his personal assistant Janken handed to him. His silver hair and gold eyes, combined with magenta stripes on his cheek and crescent moon on his forehead, marked him as the eldest son and heir to the Inu-no-Taishou. His face could only be called attractive, even as the glare that he sent the stack of paper could have made it burst into flames.

Sesshomaru growled, todays stack was larger than yesterday. And no doubt that somewhere in the stack was an angry letter from Onigumo Kumo, and an update of the private investigators that his sire had hired over a year ago. He quickly dismissed Janken, and once he was out of his office, folded his clawed hands together and sighed.

A year. It had already been a year and they still couldn't find his pathetic excuse of a half-breed half-brother. A year of the finest youkai detectives, some with centuries of experience, and the half-breed still couldn't be found. Oh, Sesshomaru didn't care, not one bit. If his pathetic half brother wanted to die in a ditch he couldn't have cared less, but his sire, Touga, the Inu-no-Taishou, and president of Taishou Industries, wanted the half-breed found.

Frankly he couldn't understand why his sire was so frantic to get the half-breed back. He'd been nothing but a stain on their great lineage when his sire decided to marry a human female after the passing of his own mother. And while at the time the human woman had been a princess, she was still a powerless human completely dependent on his great and terrible sire for anything and everything. She had been reasonably good looking, by human standards, but still powerless.

If his sire had wanted a human female so badly why couldn't he have chosen one with power of their own? Even a miko would have been preferable!

Seshomaru sighed again and grabbing the first paper, began to read. Another proposal from Shikon Inc. It wasn't a bad proposal, donating funds to convert acres of unused land into a new forest would certainly better the company's image. That was if the company didn't already have a good image in most sections of business that they did. _Why did they insist on sending their proposals if they don't need it? _Sesshomaru thought irritably.

If he didn't know better Seshomaru would have thought that the company was in some kind of financial trouble or looking to try and scam their company out of thousands. Much could be said about Shikon Inc, and their still unknown owner, despite his best efforts in trying to find out just WHO exactly owned it, and very little was bad. They did good work, most of it was centered around education and ecology creating colleges that produced some of the best students and hundreds of acres of land into habitats for Japan's endangered species. They also stayed far away from any business having to do with the detestable spider and his ilk, something that Sesshomaru was grateful for.

He heard a door open and looked up to see his secretary, Rin Higurashi, come in. She wore a comfortable black pencil skirt and a soft blue blouse. Her practical heels covered dainty feet, clicking against the wood floors of his office. When Sesshomaru had first heard his father had hired him a human secretary, he'd been furious. Humans were weak, often lazy, disorganized, and more often than not smelled awful.

When his sire introduced them, the first thing he had noticed was the clean scent she had, oranges and thyme. She stood about 5'4 her brown hair stopping at her back, a small bit went off in a side ponytail, and her big brown eyes. His sire had said that she came highly recommended by an old friend, but if she didn't last two weeks then he could hire whoever he wanted as a secretary. He tried everything short of harming her to get the woman to quit, he was a ruthless man but he did have honor, she was like a cockroach. Nothing he did fazed her, when he threatened her she smiled, when he pointed out her mistakes she learned from them and did her work even better.

Sesshomaru would never admit it but the little woman was really good at what she did, her credentials certainly were earned.

"Taishou-sama," she greeted cheerfully.

He gave her a small nod in acknowledgement, "Rin, my schedule for the day."

She placed a folder on his desk before taking out her phone that also functioned as her work planner. She gazed scanned the screen, "You have 7 appointments planned today, 3 are for internal affairs, one for finance, and the marketing department presenting their newest project, and of course one being Kumo-sama's usual ranting-" He snorted, the spider didn't know when to give up. You'd think that after so many rejections the damned spider would stop trying to pressure him into his half -brother's place in that contract. "-quite, Taishou-sama. Anyway, about 20 minutes into Kumo-sama's meeting, unfortunately, you'll have to leave for a meeting with Lord Kitsunebi to renew the treaty between the West and the South. He also mentioned that he has had concerns about something lately."

"Did he say why?" Sesshomaru asked, a single eyebrow raised. The old fox was nearly as old as his sire, but twice as cunning, very little could concern the tricky Fox Lord of the South.

Rin shook her head, "No he didn't. There has been an increase in the low-class demons lately in most of the other Cardinal lands, he possible wants to discuss how to keep the human population as calm as can be while its dealt with."

"Hn. Concerning, but not at the moment. Continue."

"Hai Taishou-sama. After your meeting with Kitsunebi-sama you are to go to a late lunch with several business men from London looking for a sponsor for their idea. Apparently they claim that that they can create drinking water from salt-water. Then-"

Rin was interrupted by a ping noise from her phone. She touched the screen and read something, her brown eyes widening in surprise.

The expression on his normally bubbly secretary's face made Sesshomaru curious. _What had caused such a expression?_ "Rin?"

Rin tensed, as if just realizing that she had stopped giving him his daily schedule. "Umm, gomen, Taishou-sama. It would seem that you no longer have any meetings today. Your schedule has been cleared."

"And just who has the audacity to decide that this Sesshomaru is not to do business?" His anger making him revert back to his old habit of talking in the third person.

"Ah... President Taishou, Taishou-sama," Rin answered nervous for the first time that he'd seen her. "According to his message, you are to not have any meetings and to return to the mansion. President Taishou says that he has something important to tell you."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said, his anger lessening. "If my sire has something to tell me than he can call or leave a message. There is too much work to be done for me to leave just because my sire said so."

"But Taishou-sama, your sire insists that it's important."

"And what is more important than the continuation of this company?"

Rin shifted from one foot to the other, obliviously unsure. "Ah, your brother, Taishou-sama. He's been found."

* * *

Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel of his foreign, and very expensive, spots car that he had parked in the driveway of his family's mansion. Trying to get some strands of his anger under control.

Inuyasha

His brother.

Why did his sire put so much value on him? Why wasn't he content with him, his official heir? Anger surged up within Sesshomaru once again, and once again it was directed at his sire and half brother. Why? Why was he never enough for his sire? Wasn't he strong enough? Powerful enough? Hadn't he done enough?

He felt the leather underneath his hands give way and immediately let go before getting out of his car and slamming the door behind him. He walked up to the mansion, frustration warring dangerously with rage though his face was a mask of blankness and his eyes resembled gold nuggets. A servant must have felt his approach because the mansion door opened for him and told him that his sire was in his study.

Sesshomaru ignored everything and everyone as he made his way to his sire's study. The walk was far too short to get his emotions back under control, not bothering to knock he slammed the door open. What greeted Sesshomaru in his father's study was enough for his anger to leave him momentarily.

A woman with long hair the color of a moonless night had her back to him, as she combed delicately elegant fingers through Touga's silver white hair. His sire was siting in his great oak desk, hands folded together as if in prayer and eyes closed, leaning into the woman's touch with a ease that spoke of great familiarity. The woman turned to face him, but did not stop her ministrations. Sesshomaru had never seen a human, he could tell from her scent, having eyes the same color as violets. Touga opened his eyes, the same gold color as his son's much, _much,_ more expressive.

"Touga, what news have you about the half breed that you would summon this Sesshomaru from work?"

Anguish. Those eyes that were so similar but so different from his own were filled with such hopelessness that his curiosity was beginning to get the better of his anger. The woman stopped combing through his sires hair, "I believe that I can answer that Sesshomaru. Your father is still trying to digest what I told him moments ago."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Don't speak to your betters with such familiarity wench or I will cut off your tongue."

The woman starred at him for a moment before chuckling, "Perhaps you should take a page from your own book pup."

Sesshmaru growled at the woman, his youki rising, prepared to strike the human for her audacity. The woman flicked her wrist in his direction, a flash of purple appearing for a split second before he felt the flesh of his cheek burning. The scent of familiar energy came from the woman now. How had he not noticed what she was the moment he entered the mansion?

"Miko," Sesshomaru growled, forcefully lowering his youki back down. _Foolish._ He knew miko still existed, since the Feudal Era the reiki users had often sprung up in the human population. The potential and power seemed to declined till almost none-existent before coming back in the last 100 years or so. Their purification ki was the direct opposite to youki or anything tainted. The truly powerful reiki users could purify him with a touch, and this woman seemed to be a miko of such caliber. He had no desire to be turned to ash.

But what was a miko doing here? Why did his sire seemed to know the woman?

The woman nodded, "That I am. My name is Midorkio Higure, I am an old friend of your sire's."

"You bring news of the half breed," he stated. There wasn't really a point in asking the human why she was here when that was why he was brought here in the first place.

"Hai, when Touga first told me of your brother's-" he growled but she didn't seem to notice "-disappearance I kept my ears and senses out for some sign of him. Touga was very concerned about Inuyasha's safety, and as much as it hurts my heart to admit he was right to. The Trade business has been worse the last 100 years with the return of greater spiritual powers, and I am sad to say that Inuyasha was once of it's victims."

Sesshomaru went ridged, a unmasked look of horror on his face. Touga gave a barely audible whimper that Sesshomaru had to strain his demonic hearing to hear. The human, who he knew couldn't have heard it, turned back to his sire and began combing her finger through his hair again. The woman was clearly trying to give the older male whatever comfort she could give.

He'd heard about what was known as 'the Trade', a slang term that the humans used and some of the more depraved and dishonorable of his own species. It was connected to a massive system of the underworld filled with all manner of unpleasant beings, from rapists to kidnapers to sadistic murderers. Not too much was known about it despite how widespread it was across Japan. The Trade was unique. It went after children that society wouldn't miss; the orphans, desperate, and kidnapped and sold them to the highest bidder.

It was a slave auction, and a death sentence for hanyou.

"Hanyou aren't welcome in human or demon society, as you well know. And time had done little to change the views most beings have of them. The Trade however has a great deal of hanyous up for auction because of this, along with a few special humans, and demons that are thought of being too weak," Midoriko explained, her violet eyes glazed over in memory. "However what is not well known is who runs the Trade itself and how they keep so many youkai from running rampaging around. Most don't even know that the Trade exists, unless you get captured or kidnapped, let alone there are people that run the whole thing."

"And how exactly do you know this human? How are you so knowledgeable about the Trade and it's workings human?" Sesshomaru asked, his face a icy mask despite the suspicion clear in his voice.

That made the woman pause and she removed herself from his sire's side. "I know pup, because I know the one who has your brother. She's one of the leaders of the Trade, called a Director... And one of my colleges."

"Father what are you thinking?! Letting-" Sesshomaru growled.

"Enough Sesshomaru! I have known since the moment I met Midoriko that she was a Director of the Trade," Toga snapped at his eldest son.

"And you let her into this house! Consort with a woman who enslaves children!"

"Don't speak as if you know her pup, or I will show you who is alpha!"

"Touga," Midoriko said placing her hand on his sire's arm in an effort to restrain him. "Its fine, I'm used to this reaction. Please, calm down."

Toga gazed, eyes tinted red, at the much smaller woman besides him. The two starred at each other for a moment before the Inu-no-Taishou calmed, his eyes returning to their normal amber hue. Midoriko gave his sire a small smile before turning back to him, "Sesshomaru what you have to understand about is that not everyone who is a Director became one by choice. The lower Directors certainly, they are just humans that enjoy breaking spirits and violating others. But others, Directors like myself were never given a choice, it's in our blood. And we can no more deny our blood than you could stop the poison that runs through _your_ veins." The woman stopped, as if just realizing what she was saying before rubbing her face, "But this isn't about me, or you Sesshomaru, this is about Inuyasha. Despite your feelings toward your brother you should be glad someone found him when he did. The boy was nearly broken. After what he had experienced he will never be completely whole again. I came today to provide you with the information you'll need to get him back from my college."

"And who is this college your so egger to out?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"My second eldest daughter, Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2 Trading Treasures

_Why did I agree to this?_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself, his face its usual cool mask as the wench tugged on the spelled chain connected to the black leather collar around his neck. She guided him, and leashed like some common ningen pet he had no choice but to follow her lead. No matter how much he wanted to melt her with his poison.

Midoriko lead him through a hallway, the floors were covered in rich dark marroon carpet that felt nice on his bare feet. Tasteful lamps were screwed into the walls every few feet and every once in a while a portrait of landscapes would appear in varying size and image.

They soon came to the end of the hallway, the only reason Sesshomaru knew it was the end was due to the thick double doors. He could smell the mixed scents of humans and demons on the other side, the scent of lust, arousal, despair, and fear made the stench unbearably disgusting.

He crinkled his nose slightly in distaste. _Any demon who takes part in this is nothing more than scum, filth. Why does my sire force me to fetch the half-breed like this? I have more than enough power to bring this place down on the heads of the filth within and take the half-breed away. What is Father planning? _

Midoriko noticed the slight change in his face and gave the chain a small, but hard, tug. His neck jerked forward, closer to the wench and she hissed at him, "Don't Sesshomaru. You may not like this, you no doubt hate this, but it's the only way that your father could think of to get Inuyasha back. Be greatful that this is one of the more civilized meetings for the Trade."

"This Sesshomaru dosen't have to listen to you wench."

"Yes you do. This is the first meeting of the new Season, all the Directors are required to be in attenance to present their new merchandise. Any later and people will get suscpicsious about where you came from and I doubt that you would allow yourself to be dressed in the traditional way for any of the earlier sessions. Most of the merchandise arrives ready for use by then. A fate that neither you nor your father want to experience. Be grateful you arrogant pup that you're even clothed as nicely as you are."

'Nice' was hardly a term that Sesshomaru would use for the pieces of cloth that now covered his body. Streachy black leather pants covered his legs, however the area of his groin and rear were desined in silver and dark blue colors, bringing attention to his 'goods'. He wore no shoes or shirt, exposing a chiseled chest and adequatly pronounced six pack encased in moonlight colored skin etched with exotic maroon markings circled his body for anyone to see. Black wrist and arm bands that seemed to be made of the same material of his pants were placed on his skin, silver rings of metal embaded in the material. And last but not least, that hated collar. Black like the rest of his ensamble but made of much thicker matterial, a silver buckle kept the irritating thing on his flesh and was spelled to prevent him from taking it off. He suspected that the silver in his wrist and arm bands were spelled as well.

If this was what she called 'nice' he mentally shuddered at what would be the apparel for the earlier sessions as she called it.

"Now, behanve. Keep your head down and don't look at anyone no matter what they happen to be doing or doin got you. And for Kami sake keep your temper in check," she hissed her eyes flashing. "We don't want anyone getting interested in you till the auction starts and she shows up. If you draw any undo attention before then the only chance we have of getting him back is gone."

"Hn," he said giving the woman a small nod. He knew what he had to do, she explained it plenty fo times. The sooner he go this done the sooner he could burn what he was wearing.

The door opened and the tow of them went inside. Sesshomaru had to tighten his already amazing control the moment that he and Midoriko entered the room. It was shapped like a theater. Rows after row of seats were edged by a walkway of plush red carpet and stopped several feet from the well lit stage. Humanoid beings were already filling the seats with accurate precision. Even though the event was something he appauled, Sesshomaru had to admire the structured tradition of it all; this was what it was like when everyone knew their place.

Midorkio tugged on the chain again to get his attention and they walked towards the stage.

As they passed Sesshomaru saw that several of people had brought along some of their merchandise. The woman had been right, a terrifiying thing to admite, compared to some of the others following their masters he was drerssed 'nicely'. Several that they passed had bits of cloth that barely covered their intimate areas, out of the corner of his eye Sesshomaru thought he saw some wearing nothing at all. Their scents were saturated with hopelessness and despair; one, a tanned young demon with white hair and black eyes wearing what resembled white underwear, gave off no emotional scent at all. The closer they moved to the stage the better the condition was and more scents filled his nose. The 'Directors' as the wench called them were either wearing suits and dresses, a smaller group in the boxes above him wore formal kimonos and other formal attire. Besides the difference in dress between 'merchandise' and their owners they had dull eyes and collars of diffferent colors adorned their necks.

From what he rememberd the woman Midoriko saying from his sire's office he would hazard a guess that they had passed the lower Directors and their entourages. They were truely the scum that she had described. Quite a disturbing thing to be proven wrong by a human woman. Though he did wonder about those above, who were obliviously smaller in number, but dressed differently than the others.

They walked up to the edge of the stage, a marble podium stood above the. Behind it a young demoni child with lilac colored hair and red eyes wearing liliac coored haori and hakama looked down on them. "Hello there Hakudoshi," Midoriko greeted pleasently.

Hakudoshi gave the woman a dip of the head in acknowledgement, "Title and name?" he asked, voice monotone.

"Director level A of Higure House, Midoriko Higure," she answered and tugged at Sesshomaru's leash. "I'm entering my newest into the auction today."

"Midoriko-sama you know that it's against tradition to just bring in a project without prior noticifcation of the Auction Leader," Hakudoshi said, voice still momotoned but and undercurrent of frustration.

"Come now Haku-kun, it won't be the first time that spider let it slide. Just sign him up."

Hakudoshi sighed at the woman, pinching thet bridge of his nose. Sesshomaru almost smirked at the him, the pup wasn't as unemotional as he protrayed. Not surprising since he was no doubt younger than himself. He had long perfected the cool indifferent mask the pup tried to imitate. "You are very lucky that your station gives you such leway Midoriko-sama, fine." The youth took out a small brown notebook from his haori and filped thrtough it. "Name, species, sexual and origin status."

_The HELLS?!_ "Sesshomaru, Inu, virgin in the back but not the front, wild."

Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow and scanned him before writting it down in his notebook, "Inu and a virgin? Sometimes I wonder where you find your wild ones Midoriko-sama, at least Inu are better than the Ookami you find. You've got him leashed well?"

"Come now Haku," She tugged on the chain making him bend his neck down to the smaller woman so she could grab the collar and show Hakudoshi something that he couldn't see. "I'm no novice at what we do, I had to make it more powerful than most of my others of course. He's still a bit on the wild side, if anybody but a high B-level tried to subdue him they will most likely die very painfully," she added with a excited smile.

Seeing the woman's sudden shift in attitude Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if she was insane, or she had very severe mood swings. Do human females actually behave this way? Outside of Rin he would admit that he had very little experience with humans, he had less patience for them than most demons so he simply never involved himself with them. He'd been forced to adjust slightly when he met his human secretary but she'd always been a calm bubbly presence. It was difficult to reconcile the image of the wench in front of him with the woman who had come to tell his father the fate of his youngest son.

_Is this part of her act or how she really feels?_ He wondered. Sesshomaru knew it was an honest question, all he knew about the woman was that she knew his sire and she was a Director of the Trade. Lack of knowledge about the woman made him slightly uneasy, though Sesshomaru would never admit it.

"Only you Midoriko-sama could make that sound like a _good_ thing," Hakudoshi said closing the little notebook and handing her a small red tag with a number 34 on it. "Remember to put the seal on properly, it will keep your little 'project' from killing any of the handlers and harming other merchandise with his youki. The number on the tag is his position in todays line up after the other Directors present their latest projects, are you going to participate with him?"

"Nope. His new master will probally want to show him off after they've gotten a taste."

Sesshomaru was starting to like this less and less. What in all the hells has his sire gotten him into by forcing him to aid this woman?

"_Charming_ as ever Midoriko-sama," Hakudoshi stated with a small smirk before he reverted back to his stoic face and voice. "The auction will begin once the show is over until then he will be kept in the pen with his number. Any changes will result in the mechandise being evicted from the line up, if other merchandise is damaged because of him you will pay all necessary fees to bring them back to health and 10% of the price it would have been sold for. If he kills one he will be gifted to the owner as reparations and no protests of yours can change it.

"Hakudoshi I've been doing this for years you don't have to read me the whole rulebook.

"It's my job Midoriko-sama," He argued. "My mistress wouldn't allow me to keep doing it if I didn't do it well.

Midoriko just sighed and clipped the tag onto his collar. Sesshomaru imediatly felt the seal working, he could no longer acess his youki. It was still there, no enchantment could take it away from him, he just couldn't use it. He growled low in his chest, he dislike being tied this way, it was almost as bad as the infernal collar around his neck.

"Would you like someone to take him to his place or would you prefer to do it Midoriko-sama?"

"Could you have someone take him for me Haku? I have to go find my place before Hitan arrives, if I didn't know any better I'd say he's a pig youkai with all the salivating he does when the Season begins."

"Hai Midoriko-sama," the child demon said, taking out a small blue stone and using his youki to make if flash three times. He put it back inside his lilac haori just as another youkai appeared and the woman gave him the chain.

"Be good Sesshomaru, I'll see you later when your new buyer comes to claim you," Midoriko said before she walked away.

The youkai tugged on the chain, an indicatioon that he was to follow. He did, all the while cursing his sire and that woman for getting him involved with his unwanted half breed brother. So engroased with his thoughts he didn't see what was around him till the youkai guiding him stopped. He seemed to be behind a curtain with many other youkai, all of them wearing little clothing. Some had a proud look in their face while others were blank and broken. But all of them wore collars and all of them were connectded to chains that stopped at a single pipe seperated by a yellow flage with black numbers on it. The youkai quickly attachted himself to the flag that was the same number as his tag and left him alone.

None of the other youkai talked to him but Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to care. It wasn't long before he could hear noises coming from the front of the stage behind a thick curtain. "-and now ladies and gentelmen, we of the Tokyo Trade House are proud to present the projects of the season! Starting with Lady Kikyo's-"

Sesshomaru tuned out the other names that were called and the breif descriptions that were given with each. None of them were the one responsilbe for his presence here, he could care less if one could sing so well that one would weep or how another was well practiced at creating ink paintings that seemed to come alive in front of their eyes. None of them were who he saught. The sooner that woman's daughter was called the sooner he'd find the half breed and never come back again.

He would return to his duties as Vice President and pretend the whole thing _never happened_.

"And now as a special treat before the auction, the first project that Lady Kagome has ever entered in the show!" His elfin ears twitched at the name, and Sesshomaru smirked lightly. _Found you_.

The crowd gasped, murmuring sounds of praise and amazement, if was difficult to tell who had been brought up to the stage there were so many scents clinging to the air around him. "The only piece ever that has been extensively trained in the dominating and illusionary arts. As you can see ladies and gentlemen by his fiery red hair and emerald colored eyes Shippo as he's been called truly is a treasure. He can bring anyone even the most willful, to the height of pleasure without the pheromones that other Kitsune are known for. A well trained and true gem for anyone to poses."

_Kitsune? How in the world they get a kitsune?_ The woman who held his half-brother's life in her hands was either more devious and cold blooded than he anticipated, or more powerful. Sesshomaru didn't know which one would hinder him to his goal the most. Kitsune youkai were known for their cleverness, even their youngest kits knew how to get away from situations that resulted in their capture. Not that many kits left their parents before maturity. They protected their young with as much furocity as Inu youkai.

"Unfortuanaly ladies and gentelmen Lady Kagome will not be putting him up to auction at this time" The sound of booing and denial were clealrly ringing throught the theature "-but she has given us permission to allow Shippo to demonstrate his skills in either talent." Cheers once agian rose through the theature. "Now that our volunteer is here let the show begin!"

The sound of a whip meeting flesh lashed out in the air, silencing he audience. More strikes followed and some were met with pleasure filled gasps or screams, Sesshomaru didn't care which. The crowd roared with glee after a few seonds of silence. Loud slaps, different of those of a whip met the crowd with equal volume. A loud scream tore through the air, and there was no more. "Well, wasn't, wow... Everyone give a hand for Lady Kagome's first project, Shippo. An let the auction begin!" And so it started.

The metal pipe hummed to life, the vibrations went all the way down from the collar around his neck to his ankels, a pusle of magic following not far behind. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise when the bindings around his wrists and arms suddenly came together. The ones one his wrists forced his arms behind his back and the ones on his bicepts forced them together behind his back as well, making him thrust his chest out. Forceing him to show off his chest to the elements.

Sesshomaru growled against the restraints, trying to force the metal to give against his superior stregth. When it didn't, he snarled, twisting his neck against the collar and chain. The area of pipe that his chain was connected seemed to react to his actions, suddenly moving higher, the chain following dutifully behind. It stopped moving just sort of the collor being at such an angel that would cut off his oxygen, but if he fought against it anymore his oxygen would be gone till he complyed.

The youkai in front of him didn't seem to have any problems, but none of them had tried to fight against their restraints. Soon the pipe began to move and the others followed along at a steady pace. Sesshomaru was forced to follow as well, the pipe didn't move from it's new position focing him to come along like a disobedient pup being pulled along by his master's leash!

_This was beeath him! He was Sesshomaru Taishou, heir to the western lands and Vice President to his sire's company! He would not be shamed like this!_

Soon, too soon he was forced into the light of the stage, eyes bleeding red and markings jagged. More like the wild dog that had been captured and caged to be shown off for it's violent beauty, than a puppy


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion of Brothers

Fuzzy silver dog ears swilved at a familair sound, though it was much different from his memories. Before it had been cold, monotone, now it was snarlng with rage and a pride that refused to be broken. Gold amber eyes looked to the down below from his position on the balcony by his mistrss's side. His eyes widened to saucers, he recognized those familiar markings, pale flesh and youki, even if it was restrained.

_How the hell did a ice prick like Sesshomaru ended up in a Trade auction?_

"Inuyasha?" the soft melodious voice of his mistress called him.

"Yes mistress?" he answered.

"Is there something wrong? Your awfully distracted," she said, her eyes filled with a soft and loving concern that warmed his heart to see.

"It's nothing, just..." He didn't want to finish. It felt like if he acknowledged Sesshomaru's presence that would mean that he was really here and he didn't want that. He just got away from the bastard.

"Just what Inuyasha?" his mistress asked curiousity lacing her wonderful lavender and vanilla scent.

Dammit! He couldn't lie to her. Reluctantly, he pointed a clawed hand down to his half brother's furious form as he snarled at anyone that attempted to touch him, "That's my half brother, Sesshomaru down there. He's not supposed to be here."

'_Not supposed to be here' would be the understatment of the millenia! The ice prick shouldn't even be here, as goods no less!_

"Hmm?" his mistress murmerd in slight curiousity, rising from her comfortable loveseat to see who he was pointing at.

Inuyasha continued to point down at the rageing taiyoukai, watching as his mistress's eye became alight with excitement, the blue of her stormy grey eyes becoming visible like sunlight. She looked so beautiful like that, not thing on her mind but carefree enjoyment. He hadn't seen that gleam in months. Inuyasha felt jelousy rip through him at the fact that his hated -_brother_- was the cause of that look in her face.

"He's quiet handsome, in a cool regal way, isn't he?" he mistress asked, resting her head on her chin as she leaned against the railings to look down at the stage. Inuyasha knew better than to answer that, because it was true, however he couldn't help the snort of disgust that followed.

His mistress narrowed her eyes at him and his ears flatened to the back of his head in response, he waited for the punishment that he knew what would happen. He had gotten lucky with his mistress, she was a very fair woman that gave her property more freedoms than a slave could ever expect when they were at the estate as long as they did their duty. Outside the estate however there was a certain level of subserivience that was expected to show in public in response to her station or else they were punished. Lightly or heavily depended on their actions and situation, but the causes for it were much clearer than any other master he'd known.

Inuyasha just broke one of her rules: never show any hint of rebellion in public.

She motioned him to lower his head for acess to his ears, he gave it to her, expecting a twist to the sesitive appendages for his outburst. And she did. Those elegent thin fingers pinched his soft appendages with surpriseing stength and a hint light pink that came from her miko ki, making it more painful. He yelped, the scent of his burnt flesh and pain was light but easily scented by the youkai present. He didn't bother to try and get away. If he did he would get a worse punishment.

"I'm sorry mistress," he wimpered. She pinched his ears harder, sending a bolt of pain through his head. "Please, please forgive me mistress. I didn't mean to."

The fingers lessened and her miko ki changed, no longer shooting pain down his spine but a cool soothing touch. Pink became blue at the shift and intent of her energies, now she was healing him instead of hurting. No longer rough, but as gentle as the woman who wielded them, caressed his abused ears with soft touches and ki that tingled along his head and down his spine in a tantalizing caress that made him shiver.

"I don't like hurting you pet, I just meant that it's easy to see that you two are related," she commented, her hand still strokeing his ear even though her eyes returned to Sesshomaru as his bidding had begun. "The coloring are much like yours, though his eyes remind me of Hiei's when I first acquired him. He was very uncaring and ruthless before the Contract you know."

The sound of the auction master rang through the noise of the crowd below them, starting the bidding for his hlf-brother. It was relitivly low, just like others when the merchandise was too volatile. It reminded Inuyasha of his time in Sesshomaru's place, before he met his mistress. But he barely heard it aginst the pleasure thrumming through his body that his mistress was allowing him. She always did this, meeting punishments that she handed out with pleasure.

"Would you like your brother to come with us?" she asked and her hand stopped.

His mind as still foggy from having his ears rubbed so he couldn't quite remember the proper protocol for phrasing his answer. "I don't want that bastard anywhere near you, he's stupidly dangerous, but it'd be good for the prick to get as good as he gives for once in his life. And you're interested in him, been a long time since I've seem your eyes sparkle like that," he answered quietly.

His mistress giggled, and Inuyasha smirked a little at the sound. It sounded like the chimes his mother had been so fond of putting up in the windy months of the year, a soft tinkling sound. She gave his ears another rub and light itch with her nails near the base, his legs trembled at the sensation. How he wanted to go down on his knees them and there, begging her to touch the place that was already preparing itself for her pleasure. But he couldn't, not now.

"Well then Inuyasha lets go save the auction master from the big bad Inu youkai," she said her eyes getting that look. The one that told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him, and loving the thoughts that we're begining to fog his brain. She came closer, her coral pink lips coming close to his now hyper-sensitive ears and blew a warm breath to them, "If you're a good Inu you'll get a treat when we arrive home."

Inuyasha's eyes moved to floor, his fangs pierced his lips to keep from moaning out loud. He nodded and she removed her hand from his ear. Inuyasha dutifully following his mistress down to the stages, uncaring if people could see his tented pants and youkai could smell his arousal combined with slightly burnt flesh that had already healed.

He would make his mistress proud and although he'd rather chew glass than help his asshole of a half brother, he would act like a proper slave. His mistress's rewards meant more to him than anything, even one upping Sesshomaru. And his half silbling would realize that truth very soon if that gleam in his mistress's eye had anything to say about it. He was unsure weather to be jealous, laugh, or pity Sesshomaru's ass. His mistress was going to break him throughly and make him enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Sesshomaru tried to bite the auction master as he attempted to approach him again. He wouldn't let the bastard touch him with those filthy hands masterfully ignoring the burning sensation along his neck.

"1000!" "5000!" "10,000" "60,000!"

"100,000," said a powerful female voice that silenced all the others.

"100,000, anyone going to go any higher? 100,000 going once, going twice... SOLD, to Lady Kagome for 100,000 yen."

He didn't know whether to be insulted that he, the killing perfection had been sold at a Trade auction for such a small amout or happy that the woman had bought him just like Midoriko said she would. Not that his beast, the one in current control of his body would recognize it.

The pipe that he was attached to dragged him from the stage back behind the curtains, the auction continuing on behind him. The chains ratteled and shook as the beast continued to try and free himself and his saner half from their bindings. The skin on his neck, wrists, and arms became hot and chaffed from his efforts but did not budge.

His beast noticed from the corner of his eye that his new 'owner' and the man who dared to sell him approached. The first thing he noticed was that she was tiny. He was tall, 6'1. She barely came up to his chin wearing three inch wooden sandels, if she took them off her head would fight perfectly on his chest, right over his heart. She wore a dark blue kimmono with white lilies, a cream colored butterfly obi kept her kimmono tied to her feminine figure. Her hair was a mass of wavey black silk that fell down her back to her thighs contrasting very nicely with her creamy smooth flesh, reminding him of black ink against cream paper.

Her eyes though... The beast had never seen any human whose eyes resembled jewels as much as her's did.

The were twin pools of a stormy blue/grey. Normally such a color appeared flat, especially in the foreigners that his saner half had delt with. But hers shifted, changing hues.

And her scent! Such a scent couldn't have come from a human. The woman smelled of lavender and vanilla. The beast took a deep breath of the woman's scent, it spread throught his body and brain. Against everything, the beast calmed at her scent, the blue fading out from his iris back to their normal amber gold. It was mouthwatering, Sesshomaru wanted to curl up around her and nuzzle her neck so that every breath he took was that maddeningly delicious smell.

He breathed deeper, wanting more of the mysterious woman's scent buzzing along his senses. The beast growled low in his chest and his eyes returned to their electric blue, forest pine. Inu youkai. Some other male had dared to claim her!

Walking behind the woman was his half breed, half brother Inuyasha.

He didnt look much different, then again he did have their sires blood in his veins, and it had only been a year. His long silver hair hung uncontained down his back, amber met furious red with a blank stare. Inuyasha wore tightfiting pants that flared as his ankels, there was no color pattern to indicate his 'assets' unlike his own, though there was a sucpisoius scent coming form his half brother's direction. His chest was covered with two crossing bits of red leather and he wore a black and red collar around his throat. A silver buckle glitered in the light, an image of a cirlce being peirced by a single arrow was all that it showed. Not even the clasp was visible.

The biggest thing that was different was that he could no longer smell the scent of his half brother's anger, a scent that had long been ingrained into his normal forest and pine smell, souring it with his bitterness and resentment. Instead it was laced with something akin to... contentment. The beast that was Sesshomaru grew slightly curious at the change in his pack-mate, despite being the more instinctual half he wasn't unaffected by his own curiosity.

Even if he still wanted to rip the whelp apart for being so close to that heavenly scent.

"Lady Kagome! Are you sure that you wish to take this beast?" the auction master questioned. "There are much more, amenable pieces that would be overjoyed to be purchased by you my lady." The beast's curiosity only grew, why the man suddenly stank of fear and nervousness?

Inuyasha narrowed his honey colored eyes at the man.

The woman, Kagome, just smiled indulgently, "I assure you, I do not wish a more 'amenable' piece, Auction Master." Her jeweled gaze turned to him and his beast growled happily at having the delicious woman's attention focused solely on him. "In fact I believe that this one willl provide me much amusement. All my other peices have become broken as of late and I require a new one."

Sesshomaru snarled at her words within the confines of his mind, he would not be made to heel like some common ningen pet! His beast however didn't seem to have any qualms at the onna's words, growling louder and that only made Sesshomaru angrier. He was the master of his person, not his beast! The chains clacked against each other from his leash as Sesshomaru took control and lunged at her.

"Lady Kagome!"

The leash stopped mear inches from her body but she didn't flinch away from his vermillion amber gaze. His fangs didn't reach her throat and his claws and youki continued to be usless to him. He wanted to rip and tare this wench appart! How dare she say that she would break him! He would break her and feed on her blood and flesh!

"My oh my, you are quiet wild aren't you?" Kagome said, those grey blue eyes darkening. "I'm going to have _fun_ breaking you in. Auction Master prepare the paper work for my new pet, I will be taking him with me today."

Tha auction master trembeled, unsure who to be more afraid of. The red eyed beast with it's destructive gaze, or the woman who stood in front of it unafraid. "Y-yes Lady Kagome! Right away."

He lunged at her again, trying in vain to get closer. Kagome clucked her tounge at him, her eyes narrowing. "Now, now, there's no reason to tare out my throat as you seem so intent on doing. It's not like I'm going to do anything that's going to harm you."

Sesshomaru just snarled again, and Kagome sighed, "So much for having a conversation. I'll just have to wait till you calm down then."

"Mistress, if I may," Inuyasha said, speaking for the first time, his face devoid of emotion. Kagome mearly looked at him but he continued, "Sesshomaru is Inu youkai as you know, we respect strength and will immediately calm when faced with our equal. If you prove that you are as powerful as him it should allow him to calm down enough to listen to you."

Kagome nodded and deftly grabbed the collar around his neck before he could move to strike her. Her hand glowed a bright pink and pain lanced him, slowly moving down from the collar to the rest of him.

It hurt, Kami did it hurt. It wasn't the pain of breaking bones or split flesh, those Sesshomaru was used to. This was a whole 'nother realm. It was a slow moving pain that settled in his skin, in his muscles, and blood. A needel sharp ache in his joints made him protest his bound limbs even more. He struggeled to move, to get away, but moving only made it worse.

Sesshomaru went to his knees, collar and leash now cutting off his air, Kagome followed him, not letting go of the least. He couldn't get in enough air and even on his knees the pain didn't stop. He didn't know how to make it end, he wanted it to end. So Sesshomaru did something he hadn't done since he was a very young pup.

He whimpered.

"Submit, Sesshomaru," Kagome cooed. "Submit and I'll make it stop."

Sesshomaru barely heard her words, his blood pumped loud in his ears drowning out all other noise. She growled and yanked on the collor making him yelp and take a deep breath when he felt a little space open.

"Submit, Sesshomaru." He heard her this time, now that the blood in his ears not beating quiet so loudly, though pain continued to flow through him. He nodded and barred his neck.

She jerked the collar forward again and he took a gulp of air unaware of the kiss Kagome placed on his vulnerable jugular though he could scent her excitement and contentedness. Then just like it had appeared the pain stopped.

Kagome released him, allowing him to gasp for air and smiled at the hanyou, reaching up to caress his cheek, "What a clever hanyou I have. You are definatly getting a reward when we return to the estate Inuyasha, I expect you to be prepared for it."

A wave of arousal came from his half brother was enough of a shock that it brought Sesshomaru's sanity back to the forefront of his mind. He blinked in confusion, '_What in all levels of hell had just happened?'_

The Auction master returned bringing with him Midoriko and a sizable stack of papers. Midoriko narrowed violet-blue eyes at the younger woman and greeted coolly, "Lady Higurashi."

"Lady Higure," Kagome returned the greeting with an equally frostily air. "I'm surprised. I didn't heard that you were bringing in a Inu to the begining of the Season. I thought that you would bring one of othse other peices that you're SOO fond of."

"I could say the same thing about you Lady Higurashi," Midoriko replied, sighning where the Auction master told her to. "Your Shippo is quiet the prize. You've created a beautiful and senual piece."

"I can only be grateful that a such a powerful and well known Director amongst my associates in the Trade can appreciate my Shippo's skills," Kagome said with a pleased smile plastered on her face and signed her name right next to Midoriko's. From Sesshomaru's still slightly fogged mind he registured the scent of her anger and defencive feelings, completely at odds with her deceptivly pleasing smile and kind words. '_The two obliviously have more problems than even me and my sire,_' Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome took the stack of papers from the Auction masters and bit down hard on her thump. The scent of her blood made his half brother tense as she covered her thumb with the red liquid and brought it down on the papers. Without looking to him she handed the elder woman the papers and put the bleeding appendage in his half brother's mouth. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's low groan and narrowed his eyes in distaste towards his half brother's shameful behavior. He was treating the woman like she was his alpha. He could only imagine the shame his sire wold feel to know that his youngest was brought so low by a human woman.

Midoriko took out a small knife form her formal kimmono and nicked her thumb as well, mirroring Kagome's actions and afixing her print in blood. "And I can only be glad that such a young and gifted Director can be so groundedd as to take pride in her pieces but not let it go to her head." She handed the papers to the Auction master.

He filed through them for a moment, nodding his head and grunting, "Everything is in order my ladies. The papers have been signed. Sesshomaru is now officially Lady Kagome's property. All that's left is to discuss the payment."

"Of course Acutiuon Master," Kagome said, removing her thumb from his brother and using his hair, so similar to his own, to dry her finger. "Will a check be sufficent Lady Higure? Or would you prefere on of my employees to deliver the payment to your residence?"

"A check now will do Lady Higurashi."

Kagome nodded and reached inside her own kimmono for a small checkbook and a pen. She quickly scribbled down inside it and ripped out the small peice of paper, handing it off to the older woman. "I hope you have a pleasant Season Lady Higure, I will quiet enjoy him."

"Of course, Lady Higurashi," Midoriko said taking the check from her. "Enjoy him to your hearts content." She placed the paper inside her kimmono and walked away leaving Sesshomaru to his half brother and his wench.

Kagome gave a small sigh and turned to the Auction Master, "I expect a copy of the paperwork to be delivered to my residence within the day. Also fetch Shippo and Hakudoshi, I am eggar to return to my estate."

"Of course Lady Kagome. Follow me if it pleases you," the auction master said bowing lowly. She nodded to the man before turning to Inuyasha, "Remove his leash from the train and escort him to the car Inuyasha. If I see a mark on him I will be sure to punish you later." Now she turned to him, eyes flashing with promise, "And if I see that you've harmed my property in any way the first time I punish you will be more brutal than any I have ever given another. Do you understand?"

'_Now that I can focus again without being dizzy,_' Sesshomaru thought, but wisely nodded his head.

"Good. Take care of him Inuyasha, I will see you soon."

"Yes Mistress," Inuyasha said, moving to remove his leash as instructed.

His half brother worked effeciently and removed the chain from the pipe that nearly cut off his air. The sudden weight of the chain and collor around his neck seemed to give the situation he was in a sudden finality. He followed after his brother in a daze, not really seeing where they were going since his gaze had turned inward.

_'I was sold. Like some common animal, and I couldn't even lash out at the infernal wretch that purchased my freedom like she deserves. Who does she think this Sesshomaru is? Does she think that this Sesshomaru will just take this like a Inu bitch?_' He didn't register the change in the air around them or the cold that was suddenly washing over his skin.

"We're here."

Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts with a start. They were in a undrground parking lot and standing in front of a sleek black limo. Inuyasha shifted on his feet, looking at him in mild confusion. After several minutes of tense silence he asked, "Why are you here Sesshomaru? Being at an Auction doesn't fit your ice prick image, and I know that the company is doing well so you can't be here to pay off a debt or anything. You didn't even sell for that much," Inuyasha muttered the last part but he still heard it, he looked him straight in the eye. Honey connecting with amber, "So why are you here Sesshomaru?"

"I am not here by choice, hanyou," Sesshomaru said, his natural dislike for his younger half brother coloring his voice for the first time in a year. "Father heard from an inside source that you were taken in by someone in the Trade and sold to that wench. Father is too well known even amongst the underworld and so he ordered me to find you and bringing you back. His distress for your safety is affecting his ability to care for the company, and this Sesshomaru used his contacts to arrange this situation in order to find you." Not exactly the whole truth but it was all his idiotic half brother needed to know.

Inuyasha had frowned the moment Sesshomary spoke and by the time he was done it was a scowl. "The company. The COMPANY? That's the whole reason that you let yourself get sold in a Trade Auction? For that damn company?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his tone, "Why else would this Sesshomaru allow himself to be taken and sold? Now release me Inuyasha and let's return to Father to tell him of your return." He tugged on the chain a little.

Inuyasha starred at him like he'd grown a second head that sung show tunes, "Why the hell would I go back Ice Prick?"

"It is Father's will that you return Inuyasha."

"Yeah I got that," he snorted. "Now give me a reason I would actually go back instead of staying where I WANT to be you Ice bastard and then we'll talk."

"It is Father's will, hanyou," Sesshomaru growled out. "He is alpha and his will is law."

"You don't get it Sesshomau," Inuyasha said, suddenly giving him a pitying look. "You never really did. You didn't give two shits about me when we were growing up. You didn't care what I did or who I did it with except a year ago, because you saw me as a resource to be used into order to help you secure the company's future. And that lead to now. All for a COMPANY." His bangs covered his eyes and he suddenly jerked the chain forward. It was so sudden that Sesshomaru fell to his knees on the hard concreet, Inuyasha grabbed his hair, yanking up his head. Sesshomaru hissed when he felt the pricks of claws on his scalp. "I left because I wanted someone to give a shit about me Sesshomaru. And after 3 months of hell I finally found her, and no one, not you, not our old man, no one, is going to take me from her."

'_If only I could use my youki,' _he mentally growled. '_Then I'll show this pathetic hanyou just who he's messing with.'_

"Now now Inuyasha, calm down before our dear mistress sees you manhandling her new property. You do want her to give you that reward when we get home later don't you?" asked an amused voice.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the sound. The voice belonged to a youkai that smelled like male kitsune. His rust red hair was tied in a loose topknot and his emerald eyes glitered with mischief on a young man's face. He looked no more than 16, which for a Kitsune meant very little. He wore a loose white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of low riding black pants. Sesshomaru could see wrist bindings like Inuyasha's and his own adorning his wrists. He also had a thick rust red colloar around his neck, the silver buckle had the same image on it as the hanyou's. Unlike the hanyou or himself he was wearing shoes though.

Inuyasha growled but released him, "You're lucky Shippo was here to safe you icicle bastard."

"Luck had nothing to do with it Inu," 'Shippo' commented. "I got a feeling that you might just snap considering your history with lord ice mutt here and told our mistress that I was going to get the car ready for her. Apparently Hakudoshi needed a few more minutes to finish up the register. First day of the Season is always the busiest you know."

"Feh."

Shippo walked over, a smirk on his face and an arrogant spring in his step, he looked down at Sesshomaru's bound flesh, eyes hooded. "You know he looks real good down on his knees," he commented, his eyes trailing up and down his body in a way that made Sesshomaru wary. "Mistress will get a great deal of fun out of him. Perhaps she'll even let me have a go at him as a reward?"

"Touch me you filthy Kitsune," Sesshomaru growled, trying ot look threatening with his arms bound and his half breed half brother holding his leash. "And you will taste your own blood before you touch this Sesshomaru's body."

"Now that's just too bad," Shippo said, a challenging glint in his emerald eyes. "Cause I have it on good word that I _taste_ delicious."

Inuyasha gave a barking laugh, "Come off it Ship, I don't think Mistrss is going to let you near her new toy for a while. Let's get the car started so you can go Kitsune on Kurama or the midget."

"Yeah yeah," Shippo said waving his hand in a dismissive jesture. "Stupid Inu's always ruining my fun."

Inuyasha tugged him up and opened the limo door. He crawled in first, pulling Sesshomaru inside before closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru had to admit it was a well furbished limo. Comfortable well worn red carpet teased the skin of his feet and ankles, the scent of clean leather wafted from the plush leather seats around the edge of interior. There as a long minibar with several doors, probably carrying various alcohol and snacks for importanat business guests. The mouthwatering scent of lavander and vanilllia was in the air.

'_Such a scent, how can someone who smells so good and pure participate in something as dishonorable as the Trade?_' Sesshomaru wondered. He frowned when he noticed the direction of his thoughts was going to that woman. He shouldn't care about her, the only thing that should of concern him was getting away. Not pondering about his 'owner'.

"Well, now that your kinda settled Ice ba- Sesshomaru, time to get a run down on the rules for your new life," Inuyasha said, sitting across from him with his legs crossed and giving him a serious expression he'd rarely ever seen.

Sesshomaru's displeasure showed on his face, "This Sesshomaru dosn't need to hear it hanyou. This situation is temporary. Stop wasting oxygen with your foolish blathering and release this Sesshomaru from his restraints so that we may return to Father's manor."

"Wow Inu, you weren't kidding when you said he was stubborn," Shippo snickered from the driver's seat.

"You don't got a choice Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. "This isn't a 'temporary situation'. I won't be going back to the old man anytime soon, and now neither will you. My mistress owns me and soon she'll own you."

"Of course I will idiot hanyou. This Sesshomaru is vice president and Father's heir."

"Not anymore you ain't," Inuyasha said point bluntly. "From now on you ain't nothing but what Mistress says you are. Your life is no longer your own Sesshomaru, its hers. If she says kill you kill, if she says breathe you breathe." Inuyasha locked gazes with his older half brother, he could almost see the rising painic in his eyes through his ice mask. "Everything is her's to do with as she wishes now. Your strength, your youki, your mind, body and soul are hers. There's no point fighting it Sesshomaru. You won't ever be returning."


End file.
